1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to video games, computer simulations, computer networks, broadcast networks, and synchronization of distributed computing systems. In particular, the present invention relates to providing a computer-based system which allows computer users to participate in a simulation of a live event at the same time the live event is taking place.
2. Related Art
Video games are a popular form of entertainment finding widespread use in a variety of forms, including: standalone video game systems, game cartridge systems connected to television sets, and video game software for personal computers. Thousands of video game titles are presently available, allowing video game players to participate in simulated activities as diverse as automobile racing, gambling, skiing, motorcycle racing, karate, and even aerial combat. These simulated games typically allow a video game player to control the actions of a simulated participant on a video game screen by manipulating various knobs, buttons, joysticks, trackballs, and keyboards.
Video game players typically interact with and compete against simulated opponents on a simulated course, thereby setting an artificial standard of performance, which may be quite different from the standard of performance required to complete in a real live competitive event. Rather than competing against each other directly, video game players typically compete against simulated opponents, and then later compare scores against these simulated opponents with other video game players.
Some video games can be played across multiple computers which are connected together by a computer networkxe2x80x94even geographically distributed computer systems linked by cross-country computer networks. These systems allow multiple players sitting at individual computers to participate in, and compete in, the same simulated video game. Players are able to compete against each other as well as simulated opponents, thereby adding a new dimension to the competition. Although these systems allow video game players to directly compete against each other, they provide no indication as to how performance in a multi-participant simulated game would translate into performance in a real live competitive event.
Interactive television systems allow television viewers to participate in live broadcast events in a limited way, by providing a limited bandwidth bidirectional communication channel between the TV broadcast center and a hand held unit attached to a television set. Users can enter limited types of predictive or voting information into these handheld units. This information is transferred back to the TV broadcast center where it is tabulated to determine polling results or contest winners. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,035, xe2x80x9cTransaction Based Interactive Television System,xe2x80x9d by Lappington, et al. However, these interactive television systems typically have limited means for data input and lack the processing power to support an interactive simulation of a live event.
Some gambling systems allow wagering and betting on live gambling events from remote locations. In these systems, live gambling events such as casino games or horse races, are broadcast to remote locations, where remote participants can place wagers on the outcome of the gambling events. Implementing remote gambling systems of this type requires almost no interaction is required between the remote participant and the live gambling event. The remote participant merely bets on the outcome of the gambling event, and does not try to xe2x80x9cinteractxe2x80x9d with the gambling event as it is played. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,798, xe2x80x9cRemote Gaming System,xe2x80x9d by Hedges, et al. In contrast, interactive games such as automobile racing require more intensive interactive participation by game players.
Telepresence systems allow users to navigate through and selectively view a target location from a remote location. A telepresence system gathers input from sensors, such as video cameras and microphones, located at a target location and transfers this input to the remote location. A user at the remote location can then guide the video camera and other sensors located at the target location by manipulating a set of controls at the remote location. In this way, a remote user can navigate through and selectively view a target location from a remote location.
For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,576, xe2x80x9cPanoramic Image Based Virtual Reality/Telepresence Audio-Visual System and Method,xe2x80x9d by Ritchey. Although telepresence systems allow a remote user to view a target location, they do not facilitate simulated participation in a live event taking place at the target location.
The present invention provides a method and apparatus for simulating participation in a live event. It operates by gathering input from the live event through sensors located at the live event, and by gathering user input from a remote participant through a user interface. These inputs are transmitted to a computer system where they are used to generate a display of the simulation, which reflects what is actually happening at the live event, as well as the effect of user commands on the live event simulation. The display includes xe2x80x9centitiesxe2x80x9d corresponding to real participants in the live event as well as xe2x80x9centitiesxe2x80x9d corresponding to simulated participants in the live event.
For example, the live event may be an automobile race. Sensors at the race periodically record the position of real automobiles participating in the race. This position information is relayed to the computer system where it is used to construct a display of the automobile race showing the real vehicles in their proper locations. Commands received from the user interface control a simulated vehicle in the display. By issuing commands through the user interface, a remote participant navigates the simulated vehicle in and out of the real vehicles in the display. In this way, the excitement a highly interactive video game is combined with the drama and publicity surrounding a live event.
The present invention allows remote participants to effectively xe2x80x9ccompetexe2x80x9d with the real participants in the live event. The live event can thereby set the standard of performance for simulated participants in the live event. This differs significantly from a conventional video game in which the standard of performance is entirely artificial.
A global winner can be determined by gathering simulation results from a large number of geographically distributed players through a return communication channel. In this way, potentially millions of remote participants can compete in a single simulation of a live event for the highest overall score.